exofandomcom-20200223-history
Tempo
Tempo is the first and title track from the full-length album Don't Mess Up My Tempo by EXO. It was released on November 2, 2018. Lyrics I can’t believe 기다렸던 이런 느낌 (oh) 나만 듣고 싶은 그녀는 나의 멜로디 하루 종일 go on and on and oh 떠나지 않게 그녈 내 곁에 Yeah uh Don’t mess up my tempo 들어봐 이건 충분히 I said don’t mess up my tempo 그녀의 맘을 훔칠 beat uh 어디에도 없을 리듬에 맞춰 1, 2, 3 uh Don’t mess up my tempo 멈출 수 없는 이끌림 oh 매혹적인 넌 lovely 틈 없이 좁혀진 거리 불규칙해지는 heartbeat 잠시 눈을 감아 trust me (woohoo) 밖으로 나갈 채비 미리 해둬 Are you ready? ((look)) 오늘은 내가 캐리 도시 나 사이의 케미 (aw) 이미 나와 놓곤 뭐가 창피해 ma boo (ah) 어정쩡 어버버 할 필요 없다고 ((coming out)) 챙길 건 없으니 손잡아 my lady 가는 길마다 레드 카펫 또 런웨이인걸 발걸음이 남달라 (swish) 지금 이 속도 맞춰보자 tempo aw Baby girl 아침을 설레게 하는 모닝콜 매일 봐도 보고 싶은 맘인걸 지금부터 나와 Let’s get down 모든 것이 완벽하게 좋아 So don’t slow it up for me Don’t mess up my tempo 들어봐 이건 충분히 I said don’t mess up my tempo 그녀의 맘을 훔칠 beat uh 어디에도 없을 리듬에 맞춰 1, 2, 3 uh Don’t mess up my tempo 멈출 수 없는 이끌림 ya 주윌 둘러봐 lovely (oh oh oh) 틈 없이 좁혀진 거리 너에게 맞춰진 heartbeat 하고 싶은 대로 teach me Uh (whoo) 여긴 내 구역 Don't test me (oh yeah) 혼자 있기 어색하다면 보내줘 message Now you got me flexin’ (flexin') 주윌 둘러봐 널 보는 들러리들 속 위대한 개츠비 (Hold on) (Wow) I’m doing alright baby girl you don't know (you don't) 치워 네 머리 위에 물음표 (what?) 내 사전에 없는 L.I.E 너는 이미 자연스럽게 맞추고 있어 내 tempo Baby girl (baby girl) 내 어깨에 살짝 기댄 그대의 (기댄 그대의) 아련한 향기가 다시 내 맘에 (내 맘에 baby) 소용돌이치며 몰아친다 이대로 난 영원하고 싶다 (So don’t mess up my tempo baby) Don’t slow it up for me Don’t mess up my tempo Don’t mess up my tempo Don’t mess up my tempo Don’t mess up my tempo (whoa uh) Don’t mess up my tempo Don’t mess up my tempo Don’t mess up my tempo 내 눈을 바라보고 말해 나의 귓가에만 닿게 (whoa yeah) 나만 사랑한다 말해 나밖에 없다고 말해 (더 이상 흔들리지 않게) (oh oh oh) (절대 널 뺏기지 않게) (oh oh oh) (누구도 건들 수 없게) (whoa) ((내 곁에 너를 지킬게)) Dum dum dum dum Dum dum dum dum dum 내 마음이 느껴지니 (느껴지니) 나를 감싸 안은 유일한 나만의 savior (Oh oh oh oh no) 모두 그런 널 바라보게 돼 I can’t believe I can’t believe I can’t believe 기다렸던 이런 느낌 (이런 느낌) 나만 듣고 싶은 그녀는 나의 멜로디 하루 종일 go on and on and oh 떠나지 않게 그녈 내 곁에 (Yeah yeah yeah) Don’t mess up my tempo 따라와 이건 충분히 (Don’t mess up my tempo baby) I said don’t mess up my tempo 완전히 다른 색의 beat uh (My tempo hoo hoo) 어디에도 없을 이런 완벽한 1, 2, 3 uh (완벽한 1 2 3 yeah) Don’t mess up my tempo 멈출 수 없는 이끌림 (no) Category:Lyrics Category:Don't Mess Up My Tempo